


Bravely Go On

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elita One never thought of herself as brave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravely Go On

The junior femmes called her 'brave' and 'courageous' regularly, but Elita One did not see it that way.

There was never any other way she could have lived out her existence. From the point that she had met Orion Pax, every decision she made had led her to this point. Helping lead the Autobots had been a choice that made sense, because Optimus would never back away from it, and he needed her support.

But when she stood, shoulder to shoulder with Shockwave during that awful battle with Unicron, knowing Optimus was dead, she finally understood what it was to be brave. Bravery was marching alongside her enemy, out-gunned by an unknown power, and fighting to not only win, but to survive, even when her entire being ached to lay down the burden, now that her mate was relieved of his.

Bravery was living beyond her losses.


End file.
